Kratos Are You?
by Fehize
Summary: There is a campfire in the middle of the night 'n a need for a good rest after the day's travel. However, as the moon rises, up begins a set of...intriging moments![Oneshot Series][T for swear words and funnylike ideas.][Hidden Oyako 'n Fluff Included!]
1. Kratos Are You?

_Kratos... Are you-?  
A Oneshot by: Fehize _

---

There was the sun shinning high above a certain group of people as they were beginning to walk down a beaten path that was secluded from the rest of the world by greenery and vines. It was no longer beaten or trodden by the many passing of feet, and now it was just a mass of sharp sticks and wild flowers. However, perhaps many years ago, this used to be a road that led the first group of Chosen into their ways of the many seals. Whatever the case, it was now a path that the Chosen One herself was taking, as well as her party.

A certain brown headed teenager was pacing right next to a small, white haired genius. Together, they were the best of friends, even though at first glance it might be hard to catch. (Genis, the small one, was opposite from Lloyd, who was not always on the bright side of the shoeshine, but Lloyd did have a good heart.) Right of then, they were discussing the mysterious case of their other friend, Colette, who was busy having fun flying about.

"I think I am a little bit jealous of her, you know?" stated Lloyd as he turned his head to give Genis a happy smile. "I mean, I always wanted to fly about! It's so cool! Can you imagine the sweet tricks I could do?"

Genis sighed as he shook his head. "Lloyd... Colette has wings because she's an angel, and you aren't. Besides, you'll probably just get bored of it just as fast as you get bored of everything else..."

Lloyd gently smacked his half-elf friend across the head. "Hey! That wasn't very nice to say! I would have most certainly NOT have been bored doing that! There are lots of stuff that I don't get bored doing!"

Genis chuckled. "Sure, Lloyd. Fine, then let's name at least three things that you do not get bored in."

The teen's white laces hanging from the back of his collar flew gently in the wind as he straightened up and began to list the three things that he did not fall over with boredom within the first few days. "Sword practice," he said as he pulled up one finger, "star-gazing," another finger to join the finger already placed up, "and craftsmanship."

Next to them was a young woman, the ending time of a teenager, who had raven hair. "I believe you got defeated, Genis." She was a ninja, and always had her little fox-like pet around her.

Genis frowned, but then muttered, "Those just might be the ONLY three things you wouldn't get bored in."

SMACK!

"Ow..." muttered Genis as Lloyd saw his elder sister pull away her hand. The small child was beginning to rub his head back and forth, as if rubbing would get rid of the pain that was caused by the contact of flesh on scalp. It never really did help, but at least it was the thought that counted. "Gesh, Raine. We were only joking around..."

Before the woman could rebuttal, Colette arrived with a small UMPH as she plummeted from a tree. Lloyd had to smile in the inside, for it was always something funny that she did. Who could not manage a small smile when someone was as clutzy as Colette? "Hey Colette! What did you see?"

"Lloyd! Genis! Up ahead there is a swollen creek, so I am afraid we can't pass. I'm sorry about that everyone. It seems that there is just to much water to cross over safely."

It was at this time that a red headed mercenary called Kratos nodded. "It must be because of the melting snow. Even though it is winter, the heat this year is still enough to melt the ice from the tops of the mountains. We must be careful when approaching fast rivers. Small children," he stated as he turned his eyes briefly to meet Lloyd's, "must be extremely careful when getting near them for they could be swept away."

That made Lloyd angry. In fact, whenever Kratos made him seem insignificant, he usually got to that mind set. Of course, he got over it quickly. At the beginning of the adventure, it was more than just a regular anger that settled in him: it was pure hate. He thought Kratos was out to get him, and him alone, as if trying to embarrass him in front of everyone else on purpose. Then, as a little bit of time passed, he realized that it was just the spiky hair dude's personality.

"But," Lloyd pointed out in a rebuttal, "I can swim."

---

It was evening as the sun was beginning to show the last bits of its color upon the edge of the horizon. Lloyd yawned as he stretched his hands high in the air before plopping down right next to his doggie, Noishe. The green and white fur was always something to nestle up in. Genis was nearby, sleeping in that small position that made Lloyd once want to hold his nose. (It was fun doing that.) Towards the left was the shadow that consisted of Kratos - when Lloyd had to find out it was him by accident, it almost made him loose his head - who was the guard. Sheena was standing close to the fire as she seemed to be unsure about falling asleep with what she seemed to call the enemy…

AND, she was questioning Kratos about something that seemed to deal with him as she was giving him a big stare as was edging closer.

"Children need to go to sleep," muttered Kratos as he turned his head to face the duo swordsman. "It's too late for you to stay up, and young ones need their rest, unless you want to fall asleep in the middle of the battle."

Lloyd then patted the back of Kratos before very mischievously rubbing up the red hair. Naturally, Kratos gave a scowl, but it was almost impossible to see due to his mono-nature. "BUT, you'll totally help me out of it, right?" he said with a smile.

The mercenary responded back in a cold-like fashion, of course. "I am not going to help people when they become in a fantasizing stupor about people saving them."

Sheena tilted her head towards the side, and then began to have a blank-like expression. "Ummm... I hate to come into **this** conversation right about now, but, Kratos," she pointed out. The night was black and everyone else was fast asleep in a happy dreamland. "Hey, look here. When we were in the middle of battle, you began to stay in the background and do your magic techniques. Then there was that bad boy Drake that almost pummeled Genis, Raine, AND Colette into the ground. Lloyd, in his fashion, runs up with almost all of his stamina, and you heal HIM! _Everyone_ else was on the verge of passing out, and you healed Lloyd?!? That is rather confusing there, oh mercenary."

Kratos seemed to get angry at this comment. "I have the liberty to heal those I deem willing..." Lloyd noted that it still held the same calmness of the regular speech.

Corrine, Lloyd noticed, manage to snuggle out of wherever he hid when Sheena wasn't using him in battle, which might mean the back of her rather large ribbon. "Sheena! SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENA! Sh-Sh-Sh-Sheena!!! Corrine knows what Sheena was _**really**_ going to ask!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Corrine!" she yelled out. "_**NO!**_"

But it was too late. "Corrine knew that Sheena was going to ask...!" Lloyd noticed the little blue-tailed puff ball roll around in a gleeful circle as it avoided all of Sheena's futile attempts to catch it. "Sheena was going to say,

'Kratos, are you gay?'"

...! That stunned Lloyd like getting slapped around by Raine when he got an answer DREADFULLY wrong.

_Holy Goddess MARTEL!_

Naturally, everyone became so deathly quiet that the sound of the crackling fire could be heard loud and clear. Lloyd blinked at Sheena, blinked at Corrine, and then at a last glance blinked at Kratos. "Kratos? Corrine says are you-"

Kratos had quickly grabbed the mouth of the small "Summon Spirit" and closed it tight. "Say that again, and your life will see its fate," came the response in the ice of death.

Sheena gave forth a guilty smile, and then laughed in a weak, timid way while looking at the sword that still resided in the sheath. "Well... you always seem to be huddling around Lloyd and all... I mean," she was quick to point out, as Lloyd uneasily noticed, "you ALWAYS hang around him... It's... really creepy. That, and..." Lloyd wondered if he should get out of this conversation and run away. As in really far away.

"Do you... well... **love** Lloyd, Kratos?"

"This subject," butted in Kratos angrily, "is of a topic that is irrelevant and frivolous." With those words, he left the swordsman and the summoner all alone.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" the brown head screamed while flying backwards. He did NOT expect that! "SHEENA! That's DiSgUsTiNg!!!" He had waited to say that until the red headed mercenary had left.

The ninja brought up her hand in her normal fashion. "Seriously! This is a very serious topic!"  
"Corrine says so, too!"

"SHUT it, Corrine! You already got me in trouble more than once!"

"But Sheena, Corrine also knows that you like L-"

"OK!" began Sheena as she threw Corrine's head into her bow as the little feet tried to kick itself out. "That's enough sugar for you!" She then turned her head to face Lloyd in a more serious manner. "Lloyd... you need to be careful when you are around him. I don't know about you, or much of this world, in fact, but I think you gotta watch out for Kratos when you are alone!"

Lloyd gave her the blank stare that she had used earlier. "Sheena, you are just overdoing things. See! You made Kratos go away!" Indeed she did as Kratos was now tending Noishe. He was now out of earshot, but Lloyd had some inner gut telling him to defend his "big brother." "He's not like THAT, Sheena!"

She pouted as she folded her hands together. "Whatever you say, Lloyd… Even then, he deprived me of some sleep."

"Well, that's just Big Bro doing what he does best!"

She sighed. "Lloyd... Go to bed." It seemed she was trying to change the subject. "Don't worry about me attacking you guys. Ninja's honor."

"Ok, Sheena!" cried Lloyd as he stood up and then took a glance at Kratos. "G'Night, Bro! Don't forget to stop being an insomniac!"

"Go to sleep, **now**," came the response.

---

_XD Sorry everyone, I just HAD to. It yelled, "type me, type me"!  
So, yah...  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
-throws Kratos and Lloyd oyako plushies at you-  
For the plushie?!? -big puppy dog eye look- _

Oh, but I AM serious about the whole "If anyone else is mortally hurt in the party and Lloyd's injuries are minor, then Kratos heal Lloyd." Just as long as Kratos is under the computer and you are Lloyd. –nods-

-flies away-


	2. Kratos Were You?

_Kratos...Were You-?  
__Yet Another One-Shot by: Fehize_

_---_

There was the night sky, with the moon shinning high above the tree tops. Everything was serene and silent. The stars twinkled as the leader of the group of heroes stirred slightly. He opened his eyes to see the scenery around him: so beautiful it was with the gentle caress of the golden light from the moon. It was a very wondrous sight, but it might be spoiled because of the fact that one certain cloud was beginning to hang over the horizon. However, there was still a chance that they could manage to stay within a place of shelter or that it could miss them altogether.

"Hey, Kratos?" began the words from the teenager who rose his head to look at the man who was taking things out of a brown bag that was labeled 'Supplies.' "Whacha doing?"

The man with the dark purple outfit and the red hair turned up to face the one who talked to him. "Lloyd, I am getting ready to cook. It would do you well if you learned how to make your own meal, however, instead of relying on Genis."

Lloyd blinked a couple of times, giving this man a certain blank look. "You…can cook?"

"Cool!" came a large cry from the background. "I didn't know that you could cook, Kratos! That's so amazing! I betcha even Raine can't beat that!"

Like a sudden whirlpool, so many people began huddling around the large and springy hair figure; each one trying to get closer to see the fascinating feats of Kratos! The Wonder Cook! There was a sudden heave and shove and Lloyd felt many people – mainly Genis – trying to shove his place out to see.

Raine: "What types of cooking do you do, Kratos?!? I didn't know that you could cook!"

Kratos: "Well, I was only intending on cooking for myself and-"

Genis: "What types of spices do you use?"

Kratos: "I-"

Sheena: "Can you cook anything that has satay?"

Kratos: "You-"

Corrine: "Corrine want to know if you can make stuff raw!!!"

Kratos: "It's-"

It continued more and more, but Lloyd was already getting bored with that. SURE, he knew that the odds of seeing this cold man do something that isn't chopping the head of something in half was rather slim, but was knowing the fact that he could cook worth wasting some valuable time huddling around him? Hmph. Well, HE, Lloyd, knew how to cook as well, but he never saw anyone _ever_ huddle around him whenever he did anything! This guy was taking all of his glory! Or…getting all the attention! It wasn't fair!

Eventually, though, as Lloyd turned around, he realized that everyone was happily munching down on some goodies that were prepared by the red head man. Even Colette decided to attempt a taste, despite the fact that she couldn't exactly taste, which was rather weird. After much reluctance, Lloyd took one piece of the food and began to eat it; still upset about the fact that this man had more luck getting attention than he did.

"Mmmm! This is soooo good!" happily exclaimed Sheena as she flashed a rather large smile at everyone in particular. "I know you guys still kinda don't believe my opinions, but I'm telling the truth here. Even though, it might need a bit more satay, but I'm biased 'cause I love it."

Raine nodded as her white hair bobbed up and down. "I have to admit, this is probably something better than I could ever hope for."

"Well," began Lloyd, trying to get some conversation going that had nothing to deal with the red headed man who acted like a God, "I think we should get ready to go to bed and-"

It was at this time that Genis hit him on the head. "You're just jealous 'cause he cooks better than you, Lloyd. In fact, I think the only thing that you ever managed to do was cook Pot Luck Stew, Dwarf Version." He sighed and he raised his arms and shook his head. "How you managed to cook a shoe with its metal sole is beyond me…"

"HEY!" came the rebuttal from the teen. "That's why they called it Pot Luck! You never knew what went in there until you tried out!"

"What I want to know is this, though: Kratos?" began Raine as she turned her head to face the man who was already feeding LLOYD'S dog. _Arg! There goes Kratos AGAIN, acting like as if he OWN __**MY**__ dog!_ "Were you a Momma's Boy?"

All of the heads turned quickly on the man who seemed to be so opposite of those words.

"Excuse me?" came the growl from Kratos as he narrowed his eyes.

"From a factoid perspective, you always manage to surprise everyone with your odd talents. You know how to cook, you know how to clean, you brush your teeth, you always tell Lloyd to have more manners, you fold your own laundry, you can sow and repair torn clothes, you can knit, you know what's the right temperature for boiling water at certain altitudes, you can recite all of the largest shopping districts, and you never seem to tire from walking long distances."

There was silence as a cricket roared in the distance. "Umm," finally began Lloyd as he blinked at Raine. "How is that related with…Kratos being a 'Momma's Boy'?"

"Simple! First, cooking means he must have been forced by his Mama to learn in the kitchen. Second, cleaning only comes from a woman's touch. Third, Daddy's boys never learn how to brush their teeth. Fourth, Mamma's Boys know their manners. Fifth, a Daddy's Boy would never dream of learning manners; rather they would encourage others to be more disgusting and revolting. Sixth, heavens forbid a day when a Daddy's Boy can sow. Seventh, ditto with the knitting. Eighth, boiling water is dealing with cooking and taking a bath, which is something a Daddy's Boy did often. Ninth, you only know shopping districts of places if you went shopping there with your Mamma 'cause you didn't want to go with your Father. Finally, tenth; because you shopped with your mother, you legs got used to travel the miles and miles of shopping districts.

"Am I right, or am I right?!?"

Everyone was stunned silent. The slosh of the food could be heard spilling down from Kratos's bowl, splashing down upon the floor as his head managed to show the first emotional thing Lloyd had ever seen: utter shock.

"Corrine says that this was good food!!!!!!!!!"

"Shut it, Corrine!"

"Whine!"

---

_OK, everyone! Now, it seemed that I got some really rave reviews over the first chapter of 'Kratos...Are You-?' So many, that more than one person asked for me to continue and add more chapters. Well, originally, I had no intentions to do so as it was a one-shot, after all, but then 'cause of you guys, I decided: Why the hell not?  
__So, yes, I now present 'Kratos...Are You-?'!!!!  
__It has changed from a single one-shot into a -hopefully- series of one-shots dealing around everyone's (or almost everyone's) favorite angsty Seraphim (In the view-points of people outside of Kratos, isn't that weird?), and the random ToS things/quirkies that Fehize has managed to derive in her head!  
__Please note that I DO have other fics on so when I DO update, please send a helpful review or two (or three or a million) to make me update faster. More reviews equals faster updates in the -cough-greedy-for-attention-cough- mind of Fehize. XD XD XD  
On a note:  
I wonder if this one-shot was at least kinda funny. I think the first one-shot was the best one so fa, thoughr. XD_


	3. Kratos So You?

_Kratos...So, You-?  
Yet Another Oneshot That is MOST Rated "T" 'Cause of the End by: Fehize_

---

Lloyd was humming as he was walking down the road. Today was a good day, considering the rest of the other days have been going rather bad because of preparations for this and this and that and that. So, with each step, he managed to travel even closer towards their little camp that they set up for the day. It was located in the middle of a small clearing, with a bunch of their gear resting on the edges. Apparently, it was to prevent wolves or something from coming in and deciding to eat them whole. Of course, it didn't really matter as he highly doubted Kratos would let something like _that_ happen. Lately, he had been noticing that the red headed ex-mercenary-turned-Seraphim was being a bit...overprotective.

Anyways...

There was Sheena, all happy huddling around the camp fire and making sure that SOMEONE wasn't trying to look down her shirt.

There was Genis, sitting next to Noishe and trying to feed him from his hand. It didn't go well as Noishe only allowed the red dressed teen (or Kratos for some reason that Lloyd never really fathomed) to feed him in that way, but he tried.

There was Presea, who was sitting next to Genis, staring at the light given off from the fire with her blank expression. At least she was regaining her emotions now!

There was Raine, getting ready to fall asleep...or read...or something.

There was Zelos, doing what he did best. Or should it be he was trying to do what he did best as Sheena was giving him death glares every time he looked her way?

There was Regal, asleep.

There was Colette, in an awkward position. Lloyd couldn't tell wither she was resting or wide awake, and he didn't feel like bothering her right now if she was resting.

Finally, there was Kratos, standing on the edge of the forest. He was appearntly trying to listen for anything that moved in the area, but he did it with such manner that made it seem that he was even more of a god than anything else. Or that could just be only in his head, as there were still traces of bitterness here and there.

"So, me wondrous Hunnie! Can you believe that we are now all nice and together after what seems to be forever! Two hours of waiting for you to get ready to sit next to me was too long!" Lloyd noticed that Zelos was trying to give her a hug, but Sheena didn't seem eager to accept it. It was the usual conversation.

Except, this time they now had Kratos with them, and he was becoming unsettling for the others. Genis, Raine, and even Colette seemed to be wary around him. Zelos acted like it was nothing new, and Lloyd wondered if Presea even knew the "danger." As for Lloyd's own thoughts about this, he had to say that he was unsure about his feelings towards Kratos. He still _kinda_ - ok, may a little bit more than 'kinda' - felt safe around him, but there was still this slight side that went 'He betrayed you, he betrayed you, he betrayed you...' It was very confusing and was hurting his brain! Only, it wasn't like he was going to tell Colette or Raine about it as they didn't trust him. (Raine because she was Raine, and Colette because he used her - or Kratos' organization people - for their own purposes.) He only told Genis, but even the small half-elf had trouble thinking of a possible reason. Sheena thought of something, too, but it was her own ideas that she stated a long time ago. That, and he was pretty sure it was a joke.

---

It was late at night, but Lloyd couldn't make himself fall asleep. He was having trouble of that lately, too. This journey must be stressing him out in some weird, subconscious way... Zelos was awake, however, which was surprising as Lloyd had hardly seen that man stay awake any longer than Sheena was. Kratos was awake too, but it was 'cause he was ALWAYS awake.

Zelos seemed to be really bored and decided to worm his body closer to the two swordsmen. (Zelos preferred the title 'Awesomest Chosen of Mana EVA!!!' than swordsman.) "Hey Dudes! What's going on here! Seems like even the dead could party between you two, that's for sure!"

Kratos keep his normally silent tone as Lloyd turned to face the red headed guy. "Hey, Zelos. What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked.

"Thinking about my wonderful Hunnies!" came an automatic response. "I was just wondering if they missed me or not. I haven't seen them in a very long time, and I wanted to think about all two-hundred and ninety-seven of them."

It was silent for some time, but then Zelos yawned. "Both of you dudes are all kinda boring at night, you know. Where's your night-life spirit, Lloyd?" he said while nudging Lloyd to get a response. "How about you, Old Timer?"

Kratos seemed slightly ruffled by this comment, but Lloyd had to admit it was a half-truth-like statement. Kratos WAS old enough to be his - what? - great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-Grandfather. Ok, so maybe he was over-doing the 'great's, but...

Some more silence occurred, and then Zelos tried to bring up another conversation. "So... I heard that you once had a family, isn't that right, Old Timer?"

Lloyd turned around to face the Seraphim, curious about how he was going to answer this question. It could be that Kratos would blow it off, but inside, the red-clad teen hoped the man didn't. Lloyd could remember one time that Kratos mention he had a family, but he never went further.

There was some elapsing moments before the silence brought forth an answer. For some reason, there seemed to be a hidden emotion underneath the words, but Lloyd couldn't exactly tell for sure. "I had a family once." There seemed to be a deeper message in those few words, but like the speaker, they were well hidden.

"Sooo...you had a couple of kids, huh? They would be, like, 'bout four-thousand-somethin' now, ain't I right, Old Timer?"

_What is Zelos trying to say here...?_ questioned Lloyd in his head as he saw Kratos lowering his head. It could be in pain, it could be in sorrow; it could be in the horror of an old memory, BUT, Lloyd was pretty sure it was none of them. Crap, it was probably anger 'cause Zelos brought something like that up.

"I had a child," was the cold response. It was one of those types of responses that was supposed to make the other person shut up and not push the conversation any further. Either Zelos was crazy, or he wanted to have a death wish, 'cause he did **quite** the opposite.

"AH!" came the cry as the Chosen punched Kratos in the arm after getting up faster than normal. "SOOO!!! I'm so proud of you, Old Timer! Here I was thinking you were sterile or something!"

"WHAT?" came the question out of Lloyd's mouth as he turned his head to face Zelos.

The red head continued even further. "Aha! K-r-a-t-o-s! Kratos...So you had **SEX** with a WON-_DA_-**FAL** vixen, HUH?!? Felt all the 'onderful and delicious curves of her body, eh? I must say you must have been quite the woman eye-candy! I wonder, how was your wife? Do you think I would've-"

WELL... THAT was about IT for Zelos. Kratos was slamming his head in towards the bark of a tree before anything could come out of his mouth. POW POW POW POW POW!!! It seemed very painful!

Everyone one else was starting to stir, but Lloyd was amazed that Kratos was doing something out of watching guard! And, he was still stunned that Zelos lacked a brain...or a spine. (Saying THAT to Kratos?) This was no ordinary slamming-a-man-into-a-tree, this was torture!

"Think you can freely talk about my wife like that, _Chosen_?! How about leaving my business in my own thoughts!" BAM! Kratos used his foot to shove the rest of the upper body into the small tree's hole.

"STOP THAT! YOU'LL RUIN MY WONDERFUL FACE!"

"You should have thought of that before you went around, burying your brain in things outside your comprehension!"

"Cool!" silently muttered Sheena as she suddenly sat down next to Lloyd into his ear as she was watching the escapade. "I _always_ wanted to do that, but it seems Kratos got there first. Ouch. Sucks to be Zelos, huh?"

"NOW I **KNOW** THIS IS GOING TO LEAVE SCARS!!!"

"Just shut the hell up, Chosen!"

---

_Was it funny at all? -ponders-  
I don't know...  
Yes, I realize that all nine of them are never together at once, but I decided that they should be for the needs of this one. It's not like I could have made Raine say what Zelos said as that is something only Zelos would do.  
After all, he's...Zelos.  
The timing is RIGHT before they have to invade the Iselian ranch. Why? 'Cause it would be the only thing that made sense.  
Now, as I haven't played the game in such a long time, I can't remember wither or not the Beat-Forcystes-Up fight was before or after the "I'm your daddy" scene, so I'm hoping it's before._

_REVIEW! It makes Fehize happy and type more often. Less reviews equals less passion to go on. Yup, I know; it's an evil practice. Muwahaha._


	4. Kratos Can You?

_Kratos...Can You-?  
Another One-Shot by the Uber-Lazy: Fehize_

_---_

The sun was beginning to set down as the cold win was beginning to blow. It was the third day after the meetings with the other in the heat of the Triet Desert. Boy, was it H-O-T! Everywhere, during the day, that a certain brown-haired teenager could look, there were waves of heat billowing off of everything! It made the air boil when noon was there, so he was happy that it was evening.

Except, now he was beginning to feel a bit too cold for his own good. Suddenly, he felt like chattering his teeth together and huddling up closer to the closest thing around.

Unfortunately, the closest thing was none other than Kratos. The 'mercenary' man who thought he was a male version of Martel, he SWEARS! He was no mercenary! He was Lloyd's personal demon sent in from that land-thing-of-a-ma-jig that Raine lectured upon once! ARGGGG!

"Lloyd? Are you ok? You look like you need some warmth or something..." That was none other than Colette, who was giving him that worried look that she normally gave him. She was always like that, worrying over others health before her own. That was a good thing, sometimes, but other times it made the blonde haired girl forget that she was the one who needed to save the world.

Lloyd was the guy who's purpose in life seemed to be nothing more than Kratty-Fodder.

"Nah, I'm ok!" he lied through his chattering teeth. Luckily for him, he managed them to stay in a still position until Colette could happily look away, postive Lloyd was ok. Which he was not. He was still damp from sweat - nasty, right? - and his clothes were keeping some of it in. Now, since it was cold, he had a feeling he was going to get the worst thing you can get at the start of any journey... A cold.

It was at this moment that the heaven graced his presence. Obviously, Martel must have been in a jolly, GREAT mode, 'cause there was Kratos! Coming **right** at him! _Why me? Like my day could ever get any worse? Or night. ARG! My nose is getting stuffy! GREAT!_

Lloyd wondered why Kratos and him never really got along. It was weird, mainly because at first glance, Lloyd thought that they could be buddies or something. After all, they were both swordsmen, both were guys, and both wore colors that were very noticeable. How could such two guys, with quite a bit in common, be so against each other? _Well, I think it's mainly Kratos' fault 'cause __**I**__ sure did nothing wrong..._

"Lloyd. You are getting sick. Didn't you have the sense enough to dry yourself from your perspiration before the sun began to set?" The red head mercenary stood over the teenager, who was trying to huddle closer towards the fire that the others were just about to get ready to go. His body was tall and menacing; his hair fluffed down in a way that only the guy could make it happen. It was just too much for Lloyd, who felt as if he was insignificant in every way that Kratos was. Kratos was too strong, too fast, too powerful, AND could do magic with sword techniques. Hell, GENIS - his best friend - sometimes made fun at Lloyd, saying that it was "obvious to me that Kratos is your better half.", whatever the hell THAT meant.

---

Kratos was right. Lloyd got sick.

Despite how horrible it was to admit the truth...

It was really, REALLY late at night, but Genis was awake along with _Kratos_ to make sure that the dual swordsman was a-ok. It was nice to know that his buddy will always be his buddy, but did it HAVE to be Kratos hovering over him as well? Sometimes, that red headed man was sooo annoying. He was always there! When Lloyd fights, Kratos is there. When Lloyd messes up, oh boy, is Kratos THERE. When Lloyd eats, Kratos is there, too. One time, only two days ago, Genis made some spaghetti. Normally, he would eat it all up and swallow every little piece of it he could take. That is, IF it was plain. No. That day **had** to be the day that the white-haired elf had to make something with tomato. Tomato, in case the world had yet to learn, was the world's joke of an attempt of a good tasting vegetable. Why did nature make tomato a FRUIT, he had no friggen idea! Naturally, he _**LOATHES**_ it with a bigger passion then his current annoyance with _Kratos_, the Uber-Mercenary-God-Person.

Anyways, here came Kratos, who, upon noticing that the dual swordsman wasn't eating, pointed out that Lloyd had better eat well, otherwise, "Young children will get left behind in Triet to preserve themselves from becoming too weak with exhaustion. That certain child too weak will be unable to finish the regeneration journey with a certain Chosen." When Lloyd complained that he really despised the red blob, the adult went silent for just a moment, before stating: "A child must also eat all the food in front of him, no matter what it is, to prevent from becoming a burden."

Note: Kratos came REALLY close to beating the tomato.

"I hate tomatoes..." came the weak voice out of Lloyd's mouth. _Where the hell did THAT come from?_ "They are...too mushy and they...taste like...Kratos...stars are nice."

"What the hell? Lloyd, are you alright?" began the worried voice of Genis. He walked over towards the duo swordsman and then knelt down. Lloyd could see his buddy do that, and he wanted to say that he was ok...

"Tomatoes...carrots... Did you know that...skies are...orange?" Yeah, oranges taste REALLY good. They have this nice inner texture that reminds him of... "I'm ok, Genis... Did you know that your hair...is like a StIcK? Pop! Sticks out...here...'n...there...'n... Hi, Kratos...! You're hair is sticky...too!"

Lloyd was thinking in this head a whole lot. What the FUCK was he SAYING?!? Sticky hair?!? OrAnGeS???!!! What in the world was going on? He wanted to only say 'Yes, I am ok. Go away. I want to sleep.' Instead, he says random things like make him sound like a manic! It was as if he could _see_ himself from outside. He didn't _want_ to say those words, but mouth made them say that anyways!!!

Wait a minute. Why was Kratos giving him a sympathetic/worried look? Why was the red headed man giving off an emotion bigger than being stoic? Why was he grabbing his purple, gloved hand and holding it over Lloyd's head? Why was he being w-o-r-r-i-e-d?

And if that wasn't bad enough, why was Genis having this very-much-so mischievous glint in his eyes all of a sudden? This wasn't going to go good.

Genis' hands were beginning to flap up and down. "Kratos! I think that Lloyd is starting to stop breathing!" he exclaimed in a very worried voice. That glint was still in his eyes, but the red headed mercenary couldn't see anything because he was looking down at the delirious teen. _What the hell is Genis doing?!? Hellooo! Still breathing here! Just shove an Apple Gel and a poison-removal bottle already!_ _Must. Stop. Thinking. About. ORANGES!!!!_ "Look at his diaphragm! See how little it is moving?! THERE! THERE! Oh, man!" Now Genis was placing his hands in front his face, covering his head from giving away anything. Lloyd SAW him, actually S-A-W him, smirk a bit before doing that gesture. "Noooo! Lloyd!!! You can't die on meeeeeeeeee!" It was a wail, but damn it! Genis was planning this all along for something! Something EVILLLLLL!!!!

"Oh no!" He yelled again. "LLLOYD!" With that, Lloyd, from outside viewing focus, took note that Kratos looked _genuinely_ worried. It was not quite as difficult to tell, with his eyes slightly more opened than normal with worry and shock. (If it could be called that.) The elven boy then turned his head to Kratos. "You just GOTTA save Lloyd!!! Please! He's one of my only good friends! Kratos, HELP HIM! He's DYING!!!! _**Kratos...Can you do CPR?!?!?!?!?**_ _If you don't, Lloyd's gonna-! Lloyd's gonna-!!!_"

Well, all that screaming woke up the rest of the crew. They ALL had to turn their heads upon a certain dazed out teen and a certain hyper-overactive-faking elf and a certain red headed mercenary. A certain red headed mercenary that was now acting as if Genis said 'Lloyd's your child and he's dying,' not: 'Lloyd is a random stranger and he's dying.' A certain red headed mercenary...

That was fucking 'kissing' him.

On the mouth.

Breathing in air.

To him.

'Cause apparently - according to Genis - he 'wasn't breathing.'

It sucked.

A lot.

He was SOOOO going to KILLL Genis for this!!!!!!!!!!!!! A horrible, _terrible_kill! He'll slam that little mischievous head in, send his body flying across from Triet back to Iselia, and bore his mind out of anything smart that the elf boy HAS! He SWEARS he willl!

_THIS IS SOOO WRONGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _he yelled in his mind. _WRONG TO NO ENDDDD!!!!!!!!!_

---

Kratos never did find out Lloyd was only sick with a fever that was non-lethal. Never did he find out that Genis was just messing with all of their heads, minus Lloyd. It was a conspiracy. One LARGE conspiracy.

More importantly, Lloyd never mentioned it.

It would have been more embarrassing to tell the truth.

(But he as sure as hell NEVER going to get that 'CPR' ever again! EVAAAAA! It HURT! Seriously!)

---

I took the liberty that CPR was invented already. XD  
Yes, it was a CRP 'kiss', NOOOOT a kiss-kiss. Ew. Incest. Ew.  
Kratos was only being worried about his little first born son; his little heir of the Aurion name. -nods- -is shot- -is dead- -is revived-

Ak. I'm running out of ideas that have sentences that begin with "Kratos...(insert word) You-?"  
Don't get me wrong! I still have LOADS of ideas.  
Just none that begin with "Kratos...(insert word) You-?"

_So! Tell me what you guys think of this chapter! Was it good? So-so? Really bad...? -sweat- Funny?_


	5. Kratos May You?

_Kratos...May You-?  
Another, Another, Another, Another, Another, and Another One-Shot By: Uber-Lazy Fehize_

---

Sheena was one of the newest members of the group, and she was sitting at the edge of the campsite, poking the rock with a stick she had next to her. There were shadows covering her body, as if showing that the inside group refused to fully trust her after her attempts to kill Colette. It was already apparent that Kratos or Raine would easily run towards her and kill her in cold blood if she so much as aimed a glare at the Chosen of Regeneration.

Lloyd noticed it as well, and decided that maybe it was best to start some sort of a conversation. What else was a better way to start a comradeship than trying to find some common ground? With a little plop, he raised his body off from the dusty ground, and proceeded to allow himself to head off towards the area where Corrine - the little fox looking cat thing - was playing with.

"Hi! I know we already introduced ourselves, but I was wondering if you wanted to talk, or something?" he began, offering his gloved hand out. The ninja female, who had this _strange_ outfit - but then again, so did Lloyd - only stared. Her brown eyes seemed almost black in the night. In the background, he could tell that Kratos was looking at them. For some reason, Lloyd wondered why the red headed mercenary ALWAYS looked at him every so often.

"Talk about what?" Sheena Fijubayashi responded back slowly and carefully, as is she was dealing with some poisonous item. He features seemed almost...stiff? That was weird, for Lloyd only wanted to talk to her! He wasn't going to do anything dealing with attacking, or something like that!

"Stuff! Like...where are you from?" The teenager raised up his arms happliy to show he was meaning no harm, and that he only wanted to make a new friend. With that carefree smile, he plopped down right next to her.

The female moved her eyes, but not her head, to face him, looking at him with examination. That was when something began to his, and then out of nowhere...

THIS FURRY THING ATTACKED HIM!!!

"AHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh! WHAT THE HELL!?" he screeched as a little blue thing erupted in front of his face. "GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!"

"CORRINE! DOWN! STOP!"

"RAWR! LEAVE SHEENA ALONE!"

"CORRINE!"

"RAWRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!"

For at least a few seconds that THING came out and molested his face, or something! Suddenly, he felt the fingers of a hand brush his face when the fuzz thing came ripping off. Gasping, Lloyd rubbed his face away from the little scratches - SCRATCHES - that were beginning to bleed.

"First Aid," came the deep, soft mutter of someone who was standing right in front the red clad teenager. With his brown eyes looking up in the darkness, Lloyd could see the tall figure of Kratos. The mercenary was standing there, looking down at the duo swordsman with this unreadable expression. In one hand, the fingers were outlined with a pale green light from casting that healing magic. In the other was the fur ball thing that was...moving?

"Corrine says LET CORRINE GO!!!" came the high-pitched voice of the blue looking fuzz thing. "Do it NOW! Corrine says stop! Sheena! Big scary man is clutching on to me! Sheena!!!"

"I assume that this object is yours?" Kratos began while turning his head to face the ninja women. Lloyd turned his head to see what was going on, and was curious as to why her face seemed a bit pale. It wasn't that color earlier! How was he supposed to know that Kratos was his father, and that the four thousand year old angel heard the painful cries of his only child, and that he raced forward so fast that his agility even scared the crap out of a ninja from Mizuho? Or that a certain angelic father gave forth a BAD glare to certain said Corrine?

"Y...Yes, sir."

"Don't let it happen again," came the reply as Kratos threw the little thing in his hand towards Sheena. This time, while it was flying in midair, Lloyd managed to catch sight of what that thing was. It looked like a little three-tailed fox now that he thought of it!

Kratos left as quickly as he came, sitting down next towards Noishe and feeding LLOYD's dog. Sighing a bit, the teen turned to face the animal that had rudely attacked him only seconds earlier. "Vicious little thing, isn't he," he grumbled a bit.

"Hiss! I am Corrine! Hiss! Hiss! That'll show you to sit on me! Corrine-sitter!!!"

Lloyd sighed, as he tilted his head down slightly. "Sorry, sorry! Gesh. Next time though, I'll get you off myself!"

Sheena picked up the animal - Corrine - by the middle as she looked at it. "Good Corrine."

"Hey!" complained Lloyd, but Sheena just began to laugh as she was muttering something along the lines of 'Just kidding! Just kidding!' It was a weird way to start a friendship, but then again, in the coming future, Lloyd would start more JUST as odd.

---

They were beginning to climb up the Tower of Mana. And Lloyd was having some SERIOUS neck and back issues from simply looking to see when the endless climbing of stair went. Seriously! If the Tower of Salvation had stairs like this, he would DIE of boredom only three hundred feet up!

"Ah. How long is this gonna LAST..." he complained as he dragged his feet up one last set of stairs. "How much longer of this ToRtUrE..." The group had to split into two sets to open the access way, but the sheer height was making them stay split for the overnight hours. Through the windows, one could tell that the sun was already beginning to set. "How much moreeeeeeeee..." he whined softly.

In front of him were the two figures of Colette, for she had to come with Kratos for he was her protector, and Kratos, 'cause where was the Chosen's protection without him. Well, Lloyd thought he could protect as well, but... Still... Darn it! People -cough-Raine-cough- still didn't quite trust him to protect Colette by himself so there was Mr. Mercenary. It wasn't that bad, however, 'cause Kratos no longer got underneath the skin of Lloyd as much as he used to.

"Can we stop nowwwwwwwwwwww?" he complained one more as he grabbed his hands onto the column so he can act as if his life was depending on this ONE stop. Lloyd wrapped his gloved hands around the column and then slid down as if he was exhausted. "Come on, Kratos. Pretty PWEESE? With sugar and fairies and what ever is nice and sweat in the world. PLEASEEEEE..."

Colette placed her hands in that normal, worried expression that she does, and then turned her head to face Kratos. "I think I need some rest as well. It is getting dark, and I believe that I am getting a bit tired as well..." That wasn't necessarily true as she couldn't get tired or sleepy, but it was nice that she was trying to get this favor for Lloyd.

The man stood there for a moment before turning around and nodding slightly. "Fine. We shall rest here tonight, but by morning, we are moving towards the top."

---

Lloyd turned to face Colette for just a little moment before feeling saddened once again. She was silent because speech was no longer available to her, but she was still feeling strong. Still, that made everyone in the party seem as if some weight were upon their shoulders. Their journey was almost done. Almost. It was still a week's long journey toward Hima, and that was the only place where they could head off towards the Tower of Salvation.

Yawning, he stretched himself a little bit before turning his head to look at everyone. There was Genis, placing his body near the fire subconsciously. Raine was there, wide awake, reading from a book taken from the inside of the Tower of Mana. In fact, it was something called Biotzman Book, or Bloitman's, or SOMETHING. Sheena was rubbing Corrine underneath his chin. Colette was sitting on a rock, thinking about something, but was still within protection distance. And Kratos was sitting, doing what he does best. Being Kratos. Near a rock. (Except for now something seemed to be bothering him...)

The large tower was right behind them as they were still rather close towards the front gates. Moving his body closer towards his dog, he noticed that Kratos was looking at him.

"Are you still tired from today's fight? If so, I suggest you spend more time resting, for what is to come will surely test our skills." His red hair covered his left eye again, giving that cold air that usually accompanied him. Good thing was that Lloyd was used to it!

"Yeah, I still am. But it's that tiredness where I can't go to sleep. I'm worried over Colette. Worried over what might come. Worried, in general. I mean, we are SO close to completing the journey, yet..." Sitting down next towards the tall man, the turned to face Noishe, who was about to lick the quiet man with his tongue. "Bad Noishe. He wouldn't like that."

Silence came back as the teenager once again yawned. He wished he could find something to relax him... Wait. That was it! He knew of a way. It was something like taking deep breaths right before exercising! "Hey, Kratos...May you give me a massage!?" he said happily as he turned his back towards the tall man. "Right there by my shoulder! There's a knot there that can't go away, and I see Raine do this all the time to herself, so... Massssaaaaaggggeeee meeeeeee!!!"

Silence.

"Oh, KRAAAAATOSSSSS! Hey! Lloyd over here wants a massage!!!" he continued, staying put. Gesh, sometimes Lloyd wondered why he called Kratos his older brother. He didn't do the stuff he asked, sometimes! "Kratos! Message? Over here? Please? I'm tired and wanna go to bed..."

Silence.

Sighing, Lloyd turned his head around to see what in the world was taking for freaking long. He was all achy still from that horrible climb UP those stupid stairs, and then fighting a monster! When he raised his eyes to see the group, he noticed they were staring at him kinda funky. "WHAT?" the teen asked.

"That was...so...awkward..." muttered Sheena as she gave Lloyd a face that registered something like 'I'm seeing you in a TOTTALY new light right now'.

"I...I agree..." came Raine, whose book was down on the floor, but her hands were still in a reading position.

Colette was only giving Lloyd that BIG blue eye stare.

"Corrine agreessssss. Don't you know only hot ladies in skimpy outfits are supposed to give dudes massages?"

He blinked. "Eh?"

The blinked back.

"WHAT?!" Lloyd yelled. He didn't get it. **WHY WERE THEY STARING AT HIM?**

"Ughhh...Hot pink haired girls... Yesss... SO cuteeee..." mumbled the magician midget in his sleep.

------

_BLARG. I didn't like how it came out. Not one of my best, I can tell you.  
NEEEAWDGSFDGYGFWTDSFUASUFD._

_Uhhh...Happy Update? -laughs and sweats-_

_Comment. 'Cause it's good. And stuff. And BLEH.  
-slams head into computer keyboard-  
This one stunnkkkk.. And NO, it's probably what some of you are thinking. Lloyd is just being naive. XDDDD_

_-continues to slam head against said object-_


End file.
